Trouble's Round The Corner
by Afraid Of Temptation
Summary: Ste and Brendan are enjoying thier new life together, but trouble is always round the corner, can they battle it together or will it all fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fluffy chapter, i wanted to tart on a high and happy note, but this will change from the next chapter onwards. May even get Dark! Enjoy!**

Brendan's pov

I roll off of him, and let out a sigh of pleasure, we have just spent the last hour and a half rediscovering each other over and over. Me and Steven hadn't seen each other for two days because the Deli has been packed and the club has been the busiest it's ever been, so he has been working all day and I have been working all night so we couldn't meet up and do our usual daily exercise (_if you know what I mean.)_

''Mmmm'' I let it out with a groan, while we both feel around and grab our boxers which are somewhere on the bed, normally we wouldn't bother but because its winter and Stevens flat is fucking freezing we have to put something on.

''That was..''. he says in his common Mancunian accent,still trying to catch his breath

''Uh huh..'' I let out in a breath, im too worn out to say anything and to be honest even if i could, how the fuck would i describe how fucking heavenly what we just did was.

''But I mean that was...''He cant finish the sentence a second time

''Uh huhh'' I say, still trying to catch my breath

We are lying next to each other and all you can hear is our heaving breathing, I look over to him, he is glowing and sweaty and he has that 'just been fucked hair' that I love. Then I look at my chest im sweaty aswell, both of us glowing in the aftermath of our activities.

We catch each others eyes and start laughing, he snuggles up to me and I hold him round his waist.

''Oh my god'' he says with a slight giggle

''Ye I suppose I am'' I say staring at the ceiling with him in my arms, I get a light smack on the stomach and I stifle a laugh.

''Cheeky git''

''ye know you love it''

''Hmm..maybe'' he turns his head and looks at me ''out of breath..oldman?'' my breath is still coming out quite heavy

''Im in my prime, young Steven and still going at it. You however have ten years on me so whats your excuse'' I am referring to his breathing now, because like me he is still out of breath

''Oi! you calling me unfit? coming from the guy that crams burgers, bacon and jam sandwiches into his mouth like his life depends on it?'' he replies with a cheeky grin.

''i like food, plus I've been needing a lot more energy recently'' we both let out a small laugh

''True'' we fall into a comfortable silence, trying to come down from the high.

''This cant happen ever again'' Steven has his serious face on, and it makes me panic

''What?'' I look at him pleading, scared, why is he taking so long to answer I don't understand is he breaking up with me?

''We cant ever be apart for more than a day again'' a grin slowly appears on his face and I let out a sigh of relief.

''Jesus christ Steven, you almost gave me a heart attack'' I say as I start to tickle him, and his laughter fills the room.

''No..no... ..ohmygod...please..bren..''He is laughing and writhing around on the bed.

''Aww..is someone ticklish'' I manage to get his wrists pinned to the bed as I straddle him, our laughing fades out, and I am staring down at him, looking him straight in the eyes which are filled with fire, passion, lust and a whole lot of love.

Do you know how beautiful you look right now? I meant to say it in my head, but I cant stop myself before the words come spilling out.

''What?'' Steven says with a massive grin on his face

''*cough* I said you looking fucking sexy right now'' His eyes go narrow. heard me say he was beautiful...fuck it, he must know that by now cause its true he is the definition of beautiful, not just looks but the him as a whole.

My hands which are still holding his wrists beside his head down on the bed slide upwards so my hands slip into his, and automatically his fingers curl round mine.

It's all got very serious now we havent broken eye contact. This is the first time i have held his hand, well.. I mean we have held hands during sex, but we are not having sex right now and we are holding hands, this is a first, Stevens the first to break the silence..

''Perfect fit'' he turns his head slightly to our hands beside his head, he's right they fit together like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, then turns his head back to me, with a subtle smile and his eyes bright.

''Have I told you how much I love ye''

''Not since you walking in the door nearly two hours ago'' he says with a lop-sided smile

''Well I'll say it again, i love ye'' I bend down and kiss him ''always will'' another kiss ''forever'' our heads are so close. we have been going at it for a while fast and furious, but now seems the perfect tim to saviour it and take it slow.

Our lips meet, his mouth opens for me and our tongues caress each others. We flip over so Steven is on top of me, I sit up against the wall and he straddles my lap.

We break apart he looks down at me his hands cradling my face, while mine trace his back. The way he looks at me, used to scare me, because it looked as though he could see straight into my soul, but nowadays its something I love about him, knowing he can see me for..me. He knows everything I have done and he is still here. Our lips meet again

A while later we are laying on our sides close to each other almost touching but not quite, just looking at each other. I smile

''What?'' he says curiously with a smile on his face aswell

''I want this everyday''

''You usually do get this everyday, just because we missed two days does not mean we aren't gonna have sex as much as before, jesus it was only two days bren-'' he says with that smile still on his face and trying to stifle a laugh towards the end but I cut him of with a kiss.

''No Steven. I mean I want to wake up to ye everyday, I want to fall asleep with ye in my arms''

''What are you saying Brendan?''

''Will ye...well ye know...move in with me?''

Steven stares at me, open-mouthed for what seems like ages but in reality is probably about 10 seconds. and I feel like his silence is the answer.

''you dont want to.I get it. Its fine.'' I say while getting up, picking up my trousers. I stand at the bottom of the bed, ready to put them on. and i continue to babble

''maybe its too soon for you. I don't Chez and Joel are was just an id-.'' and in a flash he has gotten out of bed flew to the bottom where I was standing, knelt on the bed and kissed me full force hands flung around my neck, I drop my trousers and place my hands on his waist. he pulls back

''Of course I'll move in with you, you idiot''

I throw my arms around his body and pick him up off the bed, I am o happy I spin around with him in my arms, both of us laughing are heads off. When I stop he lowers his feet to the ground and looks up at me. He looks like an excited puppy, its adorable really.

Theres a knock at the door, which snaps us out of our blissful moment. I tut and raise an eye brow

He comes close and whispers ''i'll get rid of them'' and takes a quick kiss before walking out the room and closes the door.

I hear voices, Stevens and a womans voice, I recognise it but can't place it, Steven sounds distressed and agitated even though I cant make out all the words being said, I go to walk out to join him and see what the problem is, but realise I am practically naked, so I start scooting round the room for my discarded clothes that were thrown and ripped from me in a flash, iIput on my jeans do up my belt, voices still echoing through the flat and just and I am putting my shirt over my head, that's when it clicks, the voice,I knew I recognised it...Pauline..Stevens Mother.

_**To be continued...**_

**Like I said this is the beginning and is very happy but things will soon take a dramatic turn!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ste pov

''What the fuck are you doing 'ere.'' I can't believe she was here, after what she said to me last time, she turns up with a smile on her face calling me son.

''please, son, i wanted to see you''

''Dont you DARE!..don't you dare call me that, now leave.'' Brendan comes out the bedroom at this point, but im so angry i cant tear my eyes away from her

What's going on? he says it calmly a he stands by my side

''Oh, its you..'' She stops looks between us and a disgusting smirk appears on her face ''Wait?! You two..together?'' she lets out a laugh, ''what happened to Yankee Doug eh? i thought there were something dodgy about him'' she points to Brendan ''coming to your rescue'' she says in a mocking voice.

''Leave Now!'' Brendan says in his booming irish voice

She look at him, knowing it would be wrong to push him any further, she then turns to me

''I'll be seeing you soon son'' and with that she leaves and Brendan slams the door behind her. But im so angry i just stare at the door with watery eyes.

''Hey..hey its ok, she's gone'' he's trying to calm me, a he can obviously tell im angry, and remembers the last time she came here,i lost it and trashed the deli

''I need to get out of here'' i need air, space, i don't know i just need to clear my head.

''Ok, c'mon we'll take a walk to the club'' he understands how i jut need to leave, that s what i love about Brendan he understands my pain.

We take a walk to the club, once we go in Cheryl and Joel are there cleaning and doing stock takes,Cheryl turns to us, she is dressed in a brightly coloured dress and big dangling earrings.

Hello Boys, what are you doing here? she says with a slight frown

"Just needed a drink sis"

whats going on, there's someone going on here/ she says as she steps closer to us

Just at that moment Amy comes bounding up the stairs ''Hey Ste, what are you doing here, i thought it was your days off?'' he says raising an eyebrow at me and Brendan with a slight smirk

"Yeah well, something happened...its my mum...shes here"

Amy looks at me with sad eyes, ''Oh god, are you ok? look i know how she make you feel, but don't worry, we are all here" she throws her arm out in a circular motion

i look up and look at Amy, Cheryl, Joel and Amy and smile. These are the only people who know about my dysfunctional family, i didn't go into details or anything just the basic; my mother was an alcoholic and my step dad was a nasty piece of work who liked to batter kids.

"Right, drinks!" Joel says, trying to lighten the mood, which i am grateful for. Me and Joel have actually become quite close friends since me and bren got together. i mean at first we couldn't bloody stand each other, but one night we seemed to bond over a video game and since then we've been alright. I have found out that we are actually quite similar, for example we have limited friends because we have troubles trusting people and can only consider someone a friend if you trust them completely, which i am happy he can with me.

For half an hour we sit on the sofas together talking about a load of nonsense with drinks in hand. That is until we hear footsteps coming up the stairs and the person standing there is my mum.

"Hello son, aren't you gonna introduce me to your new friends?'' she says it spitefully to her tone.

I look at her with a frown and a bubble of anger in my chest, so i stand up a couple of feet away from her.

''What do you want Pauline''

''i want to be in your life son i wince at the word''

''Dont call me that''

''Oh c'mon Ste, lets put everything behind us and move on, your holding a grudge for nothing''

I look at her like she has gone mad, and i can practically feel everyone else in the room giving her evil looks.

''NOTHING!..NOTHING...YOU!..DID NOTHING...YOU...SAT THERE WHILE YOUR FELLA BATTERED MEH'' she looks away

''Its not my fault you didn't defend yourself''

''DEFEND MYSELF.. I WAS 9 WHEN HE FIRST CAME INTO OUR LIVES AND RUINED MINE!'' i say with venom in my voice.

Every one else in this time has stood up and is now standing to the left of me in the middle of me and my mother. She doesn't know what to say, but then she looks at me with a look of disgust and a horrid smirk

''you know what, you're not worth it, you think your better than all of us now is that it?''

''No mother'' i say innocently ''im just better than you''

''HOW DARE YOU! you aint no son of mine, you're a disgusting filthy little queer!'' she shouts at me. I see Brendan tense up and move forward but Cheryl and Amy place a hand on his chest and Amy shakes her head and says quietly ''he needs to do this''

I step closer to her, with my arms crossed and let out a little laugh

''I may be a filthy little queer, but at least im not a piece of rotting scum like you''

Her face is a picture of pure shock, she doesn't know what to say so she lowers her head.

'' . .OUT'' my voice rises on each word

When she leaves i let out a hefty sigh, and turn to everyone else, who are standing in shock

Brendan steps close to my and places his hand on my cheek

''I'm so proud of you'' he says giving me a genuine smile and then pulling me into a hug

he pulls away and everyone else is now smiling. And I have never felt more supported, loved and proud of myself.

Little did we know, that there was more to the story, that Terry was not only here for Pauline's sake. And as Terry sat in his car after dropping off a sad and angry Pauline at home and telling her he was going to the pub..

''Dont worry, I'll get Ste no problem and then he's all yours''

''Yes ive got the address I ll take him too''

He pulls out a bottle and a cloth

''You sure this stuff will knock him out?'' he rolls the bottle in his hand

''And we have agreed on the money payment I get for this?''

''Perfect...I do have one question though? what has this brady person done to you, to make you hate him so much?''

''Hello?...hello?'' he puts his phone back in his pocket ''okkay..time to go see dear old Ste''

**Hope your liking it, will post te next chapter as soon as i can:)**


End file.
